memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Hikaru Sulu
Hikaru Walter Sulu was a human Starfleet officer, best known for commanding the [[USS Excelsior (NCC-2000)|USS Excelsior]], as well as serving aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] and [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)]]. Early Life and Career Hikaru Sulu was born in San Francisco, Earth on 22 January 2237 (''TOS'' novelization: Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home). He was named after the protagonist of the Japanese novel The Tale of Genji. (TOS novel: The Entropy Effect) In 2248, Sulu and his family moved from Earth to Ishikawa, on the planet Ganjitsu, located along the Federation-Klingon border. (TOS novel: Enterprise: The First Adventure) By 2251, Sulu was living on Hafjian, a high-gravity planet, where its inhabitants are forced to wear Lieber exoskeletons. Years later, Dr. McCoy was concerned that it might cause problems for Sulu after he turned 70. (TOS novel Enterprise: The First Adventure) By 2252, Sulu was once again living on Ganjitsu, when he snuck aboard the [[USS Aerfen|USS Aerfen]] to meet Captain Hunter. Sulu was discovered and given a guided tour of the starship. (TOS novel: Enterprise: The First Adventure) Sulu entered Starfleet Academy in 2255, and quickly developed an aptitude for Spatial Navigation, as well as fencing, where he became champion for three years running, finally graduating in 2259. However, instead of taking a shipboard assignment, Sulu decided to continue his studies, and as a result of his research and publishing an article about "Experimental Subparticle Physics and Their Application to Warp Drive", received a promotion to lieutenant, junior grade in the same year. (''ST'' game: Starship Creator) In 2260, Sulu entered Starfleet Command School at the Academy. (TOS novel: The Kobayashi Maru) Aboard the Enterprise (NCC-1701) In 2264, Sulu was expecting to be assigned to the USS Aerfan, when he received orders to board the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] as the ship's helmsman. Although he requested a transfer, this was refused by Captain James T. Kirk, and following the voyage around the Federation Phalanx, Sulu decided to remain aboard anyway. (TOS novel: Enterprise: The First Adventure). Later that year Sulu transfered to the Astrophysics department and was replaced at the helm by Lieutenant Commander Gary Mitchell. Following Mitchell's death in 2265, Sulu requested to be transfer to another ''Constitution''-class starship, as he was bored in astrophysics. Rather than losing a much valued officer Captain Kirk offered him the position of helmsman, and Sulu accepted. (TOS novelization: "Where No Man Has Gone Before"; novel: My Brother's Keeper: "Constitution"). Soon after, Sulu led his first landing party on an uncharted world that held archaeological ruins. A member of Sulu's team accidentally triggered an ancient security system and geologist Vanani Manprasad was killed. Sulu confided with friend and shipmate Janice Rand about his self-doubt as to whether or not he was truly bridge officer material. Sulu got over his doubts after the Captain cleared him of all wrong-doing in the matter and assured him that the Helm was still his if he wanted it. (TOS short story: "The Landing Party") In 2266, Sulu and Commander Spock were assigned to escort Prince Vikram back to his homeworld on Angira, and helped defend the prince from those who tried to overthrow him. (TOS novel: Shadow Lord). In 2269, Sulu considered applying for a transfer off the Enterprise because he felt like more of a challenge. Kirk realised this and put through a request that Sulu is promoted to Lieutenant Commander. (TOS novel: The Entropy Effect). By the time the refit of the Enterprise was completed, Sulu had been promoted to Lt. Commander. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture). Shortly after the encounter with V'Ger, Kirk decided to name Sulu as his second officer, feeling that it would be good command level experience for Sulu. When Spock took personal leave on Vulcan, Sulu stood in as first officer. (TOS novel Ex Machina). The Excelsior By the year 2290, Sulu had been promoted to the rank of Captain, and given command of the [[USS Excelsior (NCC-2000)|USS Excelsior]]. In one of his first missions as Captain, he attended a summit held at the Korvat colony at which Ambassador Curzon Dax used the tactic of angering Klingon delegate Kang in order to get him to move beyond posturing rhetoric. The tactic was successful, but Sulu considered Dax to be a loose cannon (Star Trek: The Lost Era novel The Sundered; More from this encounter will be revealed with the release of the novel Forged in Fire) In 2298, Sulu made contact with the sundered branch of Earth humanity known as the Neyel when the Excelsior followed an interspace corridor into the Lesser Magellanic Cloud. Sulu's efforts were crucial in preventing war between the Neyel and the Tholian Assembly. {TLE novel The Sundered.) Sulu remained Captain of the Excelsior until at least the year 2320. (TOS novel Burning Dreams) President Sulu After retiring from Starfleet in the 2320s, Sulu ran for public office and eventually was elected as President of the United Federation of Planets in 2328. He took office in 2329 and served three terms until 2340. ( ). :Dates are conjectural. Events that take place in the continuity of the novels co-written by William Shatner and Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens do not reflect the continuity of other Trek novels. Alternate Versions Mirror Universe For Sulu's Mirror Universe counterpart see Hikaru Sulu (mirror) External link * Sulu, Hikaru Sulu, Hikaru Sulu, Hikaru Sulu, Hikaru Sulu, Hikaru Sulu, Hikaru Sulu, Hikaru Sulu, Hikaru Sulu, Hikaru Sulu, Hikaru Sulu, Hikaru Sulu, Hikaru Sulu, Hikaru